Angela Douglas (Criminal Case)
Angela Douglas is a recurring character and hidden villainess from Criminal Case: Save the World, the 3rd season of the crime solving game Criminal Case. She was the Chief Medical Examiner for The Bureau and the wife of Lab Chief Lars Douglas, with whom she had three triplet daughters: April, May, and June. Events and Reveal However, as revealed in case #42, "In Plain Sight", Angela had been working for the international terrorist organization SOMBRA, with her allegiance beginning before she began working for the Bureau. Over the course of her Bureau career, however, Angela secretly informed SOMBRA of the team's activities, with without the team or Lars knowing about her status as the team's mole. In case #37, "Crash and Burn", Angela and the rest of the Bureau were travelling to Africa as part of their quest to take down SOMBRA when their plane was suddenly shot down (with the shooter later being revealed as ex-air force soldier and current SOMBRA agent Aristide Akintola). Believing that the shooting was SOMBRA's attempt to kill Angela for believing her to be too loyal to the Bureau, Angela decided to prove herself to be of use by hiring Lavinia De Brills to aid SOMBRA's diamond smuggling operation. Angela later used the Bureau's satellite to send SOMBRA a message to send an assassin to kill Prince Abioye of Mazunda, wanting to deflect attention away from Lavinia, and additionally tried to frame Marina Romanova by leaving behind a folder of information she'd leaked on all the Bureau members excluding Marina. But after Lavinia was arrested for murdering her cohort, Nomena Leroy (with indirect assistance from Angela), the evil Angela feared that Lavinia would expose her heel persona and killed her in her jail cell, shooting her in the head with Jack Archer's gun. As the player and Michelle Zuria investigated to find the mole, Angela enlisted Aristide's help in stalling the investigation, which resulted in Aristide taking Carmen Martinez hostage before being shot and killed by Jonah Karam. Eventually, the evidence led to the player and Michelle discovering Angela's role in SOMBRA and Lavinia's murder and confronted her in interrogation. After initially denying everything, Angela confessed, claiming she had only hired Aristide out of desperation and didn't want him to hurt the player. She also went into detail about her allegiance with SOMBRA before being placed under arrest, much to Lars' shock. During her trial, Angela defended her involvement with SOMBRA by stating that she did what she believed in and that she felt she was making the world a better place for her children. After blasting Angela for her betrayal of the Bureau, judge Nigel Adaku sentenced Angela to life imprisonment. Imprisonment & "The Darkest Hour" Later on, when questioned by the player and Lars in prison, Angela continued to defend SOMBRA's actions, stating that she believed in SOMBRA even if she was against some of their methods and denying Lars' belief that SOMBRA brainwashed her. As a way to reward the player's loyalty, Angela told the team about a tracking device she'd extracted from a deceased SOMBRA assassin, allowing the team to locate all the SOMBRA agents in Africa. When asked by Lars why she helped the Bureau if she believed in SOMBRA's mission, Angela revealed that she had always disapproved of her organization's increased use of child recruits and wanted to help the team rescue them. When Lars angrily accused Angela of marrying him solely to establish a cover, Angela revealed that marrying Lars was actually the first time she ever disobeyed SOMBRA and that she truly loved Lars and their daughters, directing him and the player to a video she kept on her laptop of their triplets' birth. In the final case of Criminal Case: Save the World, "The Darkest Hour", Angela reappeared at the Bureau after being broken out of prison by SOMBRA, cryptically telling her they had "plans" for her. However, when Angela arrived at the Bureau, she revealed that she was actually more interested in seeing her daughters, only for Jack to refuse to let her see them or Lars again. While Angela was ultimately proven to have had no involvement in the murder of SOMBRA agent Natasha Romanova or the abduction of President James Hewett, Angela was revealed to be responsible for planting a bomb in the Bureau (under the orders of Sarah Bennett), resulting in Jonah being injured. When confronted by Jack and the player, the evil Angela boldly confessed, accusing the Bureau of (in her mind) abandoning her and turning her family against her, stating that they were now her enemy and assuring Lars (much to his disgust) that she'd made sure that he and their daughters wouldn't be harmed by the bomb. After the President was saved, Angela revealed that only Sarah (who was killed during a standoff with Jack) and Hector Montoya (SOMBRA's leader) knew the names of the remaining members of SOMBRA and once again asked to see her daughters before being sent back to prison. But Lars, having come to accept that Angela had been lying to him through their entire relationship and that things could never be repaired between them, again refused to ever let their daughters see her and bid his villainous wife a final goodbye, much to Angela's heartache. Quotes *"I won't deny it: I've been SOMBRA since my youth. I don't regret my actions. I did what I believed in. (Nigel Adaku: "You believed in SOMBRA? You, a Bureau agent and scientist, believed in murder and betrayal?") You're not here to judge my personal beliefs, Your Honor! You clearly won't understand them!" (Angela defending her allegiance to SOMBRA during her trial) *"You turned your back on me! You're the reason why I can't see my girls, why Lars is lost to me, why I can only sleep if I pop pills! SOMBRA taught us during combat training that you need to adapt to your circumstances fast. I adapted. You're my enemy now." (Angela's bitter claim that the Bureau abandoned her and turned her family against her) Gallery Angela Douglas Mugshot 1.jpg Angela Douglas arrest.png Angela Douglas Mugshot 2.jpg Category:2010s Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Explosives Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lab Coat Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Pistol Category:Prison Uniform Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested